vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cioccolata
|-|Cioccolata= |-|Green Day= Summary Cioccolata is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. A former doctor who was fired for "accidentally" killing a patient during surgery, he joins the Neopolitian Passione alongside his "pet", Secco, as one of the Boss' Guard Squad members. Due to his malevolent nature, he is rarely called upon, but the Boss had no other choice but to call him to fight Bruno Buccellati and his gang in Rome. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 8-C with Green Day Name: Cioccolata Origins: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Green Day is capable of Spreading a lethal mold depending on the range of corpses and level of elevation, Green Day can control the separated limbs of Cioccolata's and possibly others, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Selective Intangibility and Aura Attack Potency: Human level. Building level with Green Day (Damaged Gold Experience), Green Day's ability ignores durability. Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to and attacked Giorno with his severed arm before Gold Experience could attack him). Massively FTL with Green Day (Was the source of the speed that ambushed Giorno.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class. Building Class with Green Day Durability: Human level. Building level with Green Day Stamina: Peak Human (Was still alive and well after being shot in the head and amputating himself) Range: Varies (It depends from how many corpses it creates) Standard Equipment: Green Day, a box of sugar cubes, scalpels Intelligence: High (High knowledge on human anatomy, and where to precisely cut to not strike any blood vessels or nerves; was said to ace all his classes and be very devious) Weaknesses: Any damage done to Green Day will reflect back onto Cioccolata. The effects of Green Day will wear off if Cioccolata is incapacitated or killed. Green Day's mold cannot infect inanimate objects, dead objects or Stands (And presumably other non-organic entities). His sadistic tendencies can lead to him to ignore his surroundings and being able to get tricked. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Green Day:' Green Day is a large, green humanoid Stand with various piping spraying fumes across its forehead, and its lower half body being somewhat of a blob. It uses melee attacks if needed. **'Mold Infection:' Green Day produces a mold that infects living beings, destroying the flesh of a victim until they are taken over and killed. Then, when a corpse is around other potential victims, the mold will spread onto them if they drop below an elevation of a corpse's position, causing their body to break down and snap into pieces. This creates more corpses, making its effective range potentially infinite. The speed of how fast the mold grows and infects the object depends on how low they are below the position of the nearest corpse. Simply descending can also cause the mold effects, or being bellow Cioccolata in altitude. **'Limb Control:' With Cioccolata's medical knowledge, he can cut off his own limbs without much pain or blood loss. He can then infect it with his mold and be able to control it separate from his own body. This also allows smaller areas for Ciocollata to hide and plan attacks. It's likely he could also do this with the limbs of others. Others Notable Victories: Prosciutto & Pesci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Prosciutto and Pesci's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Both teams had two hours of preparation, Cioccolata was teaming up with Secco) Tamaki Damo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Damo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Ghiaccio's Profile (Both had prior knowledge) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Doctors Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sadists Category:Fungus Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Adults Category:Psychopaths Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:La Unita Speciale Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters